For A Good Reason
by FaeMelody
Summary: A teenage girl clutching a toddler turns up, and Ziva vanishes. Can the team work out what mission she went on, before she sacrifices herself to save an old friend?
1. Pro

**Hey Guys! So this is just a prologue, probably won't even feature later in the story. Tell me what you think! X**

* * *

><p>Head groggy, I slowly opened my eyes. Somalia…? No, that wasn't right. Been there, done that and got out of it. With a little help. So… where was I?<p>

"Ziva! Please tell me that was you waking up!" a disembodied voice hissed at me through the darkness. For a second, my mind flailed wildly, before it hit it me.

"Crap. What're _you _still doing here?" I whispered back, mentally swearing in every language I knew.

"Well, I was hardly going to leave you here was I?"

"Great. Now we're both stuck here and Laura's stuck with Director Vance and Hope."

"Actually, I'm here." A child's voice floated out of the darkness as I struggled to get out of the manacle that chained me to the wall.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant." I said under my breath. "Are you OK Hope?"

"I'm OK Auntie."

"Ziva? Can you-" her voice was cut off by footsteps trampling down the stairs, followed by the sound of a key in a lock.

"Morning girls. Now then… who wants to come play first?" The man's voice-Rob's voice- leaked down to us.

I'm not sure I can get us out of this one.


	2. Visitors

**Ooh look! Another chapter… anyway I know it's kinda short but it just seemed to work. Mental hugs to all those who review! Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed/added alerts for the last chapter! X**

"It wasn't me!"

"Well it was hardly me!"

"I know it was one of you!"

"It was him!"

"Was not! It was him!"

Gibbs smirked as he heard the bickering between his agents.

"I swear, one of you fix it _right now _or I will show you_ just_ how many torture techniques I know!" I yelled.

"Keep it legal, Ziver" Gibbs said as he walked past my desk. Then looked back to stare at the fake, vey large snake sitting on it.

"DiNozzo. Fix it." He said before sitting down.

"But it wasn't me boss! I ...On it." I smiled sweetly at Tony, mouthing thank you at Gibbs. I'd never tell anyone, but snakes- even fake ones- had terrified me ever since my father had tricked me into getting bitten as a child. More early mossad training.

The snake safely gone, I returned to sit at my desk, trying to get through the massive stack of paperwork that had accumulated.

"Hey, Zee-vah"

"Hey, Ton-ee"

"You know ya love me"

"Only in your dreams"

"Aw, that's not fair. I don't dream. Well, actually, there was that one time when-"

"Tony! What did you want?"

"Can I borrow a pen?" I sighed, and chucked him one. It hit him smack bang in the middle of the forehead.

"OW! Ziva!" He chucked one back at me, and I caught it with ease, throwing it back at him. Within minutes a full on fight had emerged, with McGee joining in too.

"Oi! Do I run a team of investigators, or a bloody pre-school?" Gibbs yelled, glaring at us.

Muttering we-won't-do-it-again's, we all got back to our paperwork. Before I felt something wet hit my shoulder.

Shooting to my feet, I clamped my hand to my shoulder. An ink-ball.

"TONY!" I hollered, glaring at him. "My top's completely ruined!"

"Oh, I don't know, Zee. You could say it's a fashion statement." The voice came from the partition beside me, and I spun around to face its' owner. A young teenage girl stood there, a rucksack slung over one shoulder, both arms wrapped around a toddler who was asleep on her shoulder.

"Laura?" I felt my face break into a smile, and ink stain forgotten, hurried around the desk to enfold her into a hug being careful not to wake the sleeping girl. "What're you doing here?"

"Uh, kinda a long story." She replied.

I drew back and cupped her face in my hands, studying her. Suddenly, I noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and saw the way her pupils were dilated.

"_Tetelah, you look awful_." I murmured in Hebrew. She smiled softly.

"Tell me about it" she replied in English, her british accent becoming suddenly prominent.

"What has happened? Why aren't you in California?" I asked, suddenly realising she wouldn't be here by herself unless something was very, very wrong.

She hesitated, shifting the still-sleeping child higher on her hip.

"I…"

She switched to Hebrew, glancing at Tony, McGee, and Gibbs, all of whom were staring at our conversation, no doubt curious about my out-of-character behaviour towards the girl.

"_J is gone missing. _Wait, _has gone missing_." She said disjointedly. I'd begun teaching her Hebrew six months ago, and although she'd picked it up quickly, she was nowhere near fluent.

"_When_?" I replied, frowning.

"_I… don't know." _She said, looking at the floor.

"_How can you not know?" _I said angrily. She flinched, tightening her grip on the toddler.

"_I'm sorry._" I murmured, cursing my big mouth. "_What happened?_"

"_I… We felt tired Saturday, so we went to bed early. I did not even get changed; just fell asleep on the bed. When … when I woke up, J was not there and it was eleven hours on Sunday night." _She spoke awkwardly, her pronunciation off. But the meaning was clear.

"_You were drugged." _It was a statement, not a question. Laura could barely manage three hours of sleep without waking up, let alone over twelve.

"_I think. Hope has not woke up yet"_ I frowned. It was three O'clock on Monday afternoon. Over thirty six hours.

"_Come with me"_ I said. I reached out, taking the child from her. She stuck close to me, and I took her hand, leading her to the elevator, ignoring the stares from my team.

"_Ziva? What about J?" _She said, worried. I smiled at her, masking the distress I was actually feeling.

"It's J. She can look after herself for a while. Right now I'm more worried about you and Hope. Let me get you two checked out, and then I'll start looking for J." I replied in English, knowing she would understand better.

"If he has her, she could already be dead." I heard the panic in her voice, and I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"She's not" I said firmly, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"How can you know that?" She insisted.

"My gut" I replied, grinning at her even as the elevator dinged to announce our arrival at autopsy.

"Bitch." She said under her breath.


	3. Ducky

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews… I'm not very happy with this chapter but it's the best I could make it! Chocolate for everyone who reviews!**

"Hi Ducky." I said, holding Hope tightly in one arm and holding Laura's hand with the other. Or rather, using it to drag her along behind me.

"Good Afternoon Ziva, my dear! Oh, and who're these lovely ladies?" The medical examiner smiled warmly at the three of us, getting up from his desk.

"Ducky, these are some friends of mine, Laura and her daughter, Hope. Laura, this is Dr Mallard." I made the introductions, squeezing Laura's hand gently before letting go.

"Daughter…? Um, I see. What can I do for you?" He beamed at us, covering his surprise at the 'daughter' comment.

"I think they may have both been drugged with some kind off tranquilizer. A very strong one- Hope still has not woken up."

"Do you have any idea when the drug was administered?" He asked, putting on gloves.

"Sometime Saturday evening." I said

"That long? That's unusual, but not unheard of. You know, it reminds of a time in my youth when…" I let Ducky's story fade into the background as he examined Hope, my mind drifting off to the last time Laura had turned up unexpectedly- it hadn't turned out well even by my standards. Four of us had ended up in the hospital, and one in the morgue. All because of one man.

"Hm… no permanent damage. You should probably take her to hospital just to be sure but and make sure she drinks a lot when she does wake up-"

"No hospitals" Laura and I said at the same time. Looking startled, Ducky nodded and gently plucked Hope of the autopsy table where she was currently sleeping. Handing her back to me, he patted the table and gestured for Laura to jump up. She looked at me nervously, shifting the backpack on her shoulder. I nodded gently, giving her a smile. She dumped the backpack at the foot of the table and hopped up, never taking her eyes of Hope.

Minutes later, Ducky nodded and confirmed what I'd already knew.

"They were drugged. If you let me take I drug test I could get Abby to determine exactly which drug was used…?"

"No thank you, Dr Mallard." Laura's voice was soft, her accent obvious. It was the first time the young brunette had spoken in Ducky's presence, and he beamed.

"A fellow brit! And please call me Ducky my dear, everybody does."

"They'll be alright, Ducky?" I asked.

"Just fine dear. I doubt Laura will have any side effects this long after waking up although she'll be tired for a while and I'd be surprised if Hope suffered any ill effects either. You know, when I was a wee lad I once had a-"

"With all respects Ducky, we're in a bit of a hurry."

"Oh, of course, of course. Come back and visit you three!" He called as we exited autopsy, rucksack on my shoulder and Hope safely in Laura's arms.

"Where now, Zee?" Laura said as I punched the button on the lift.

"Now? Now we go and get permission to break every promise I made." We headed up to the director's office, and I was admitted straight away.

"It's risky, Agent David. It could put all of you in danger, and there'll be no team Gibbs to come save you as there was in Somalia." Director Vance leant against his desk, chewing a toothpick.

"I know that Director. I never expected anyone to come after me in Somalia, although I am grateful they did. But if she is in danger, I am not going to leave her there. She is my friend, and the first person I called that in a very long time." I stared at him, refusing to back down under his gaze.

"What do you intend to do, Agent David? And what are you going to tell Gibbs?" He stared right back, challenging me.

"I intend to save her life. And I'll take some vacation time and avoid Gibbs for a couple of weeks. Or years. " I added the last part under my breath, but by the grin on the directors face he'd heard.

"Very well. But don't expect me to send anyone after you if you fail." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not fail, Director."


	4. Gone

"Yeah, I get that but I don't see why you have to go by yourself" Laura complained as we headed down the stairs, Hope in her arms.

"Do you want to come?" I asked

"Well, no… but why can't you take Malachi or someone with you?"

"Because last time we were desperate, and he was already in the country. And I would not ask him this time even if he was in the country."

"You did last time!"

"It was an emergency, Laura! I do this alone. Besides, last time a man died. I have no wish to cause someone else's death."

"Me neither, but if you die or get captured how are we supposed to know if you're by yourself?" We were by the bullpen now and with Laura's voice louder than before, Gibbs heard and he looked up with a frown. I shushed Laura, switching to Hebrew.

"_I won't get captured Laura. That's the point." _I said as I began packing up my rucksack.

"You're not invincible Ziva. No-one is." She hadn't bothered to speak Hebrew back to me, and I could sense the others listening.

"_No, but this is easy. Why are we even having this conversation? Last time, you didn't want anybody to help us." _I knew Laura had opened her mouth to argue, but Director Vance chose that moment to cut in. It showed how distracted I was- I hadn't even noticed him behind us.

"Laura, you'll be staying with me and my family while Ziva's away. It'll provide you with an unofficial protection detail, and mean Ziva doesn't have to worry about you. And Agent Gibbs, Ziva is taking a holiday for a while. I already submitted the paperwork."

I grabbed my now-full rucksack, and holstered my weapon. And my backup. And my backup's backup. And my knives. And my backup knives.

"Woah, scary ninja mossad assassin chick is back! Look probie!" Tony came in front of me and started poking my hair.

"Hm. Except the hair. The hair's still straight. Do we get to see the full effect 'cause you know I've kinda missed it-?"

"Dinozzo! She's not a pet!" That was Gibbs, who came up to me with a frown.

"You alright, Ziver?"

"I'm fine Gibbs. Just need a holiday." I grinned at him, slipping a mask on to cover the distress I was actually feeling. I turned to Laura, who was visibly upset. "_Do not worry, sweetheart. J and I will be fine. We'll be back before you've missed us._"

"_Right. And there's a flying pig behind you._" I grinned. The comment was an old joke between us, the first time we had laughed together. I hugged her, and kissed Hope on the forehead, before leaving her behind once again with barely a wave to my family.

_1 Week Later_

"Sow coach mummy!"

"Oh, really?" Laura said laughing, running forward and scooping up her daughter off the ground.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the giggles coming from the two girls. He'd agreed to take the pair to the park where he was meeting an informant. The meeting over, now he was content to just watch the two girls as they played, enjoying Laura's rare laughter. Just getting the young teenager to smile was a challenge and if anybody showed her any kindness, she was instantly suspicious.

"Hey you two! Time to go." He called as he got up off the grass. Hope ran ahead as Laura walked beside him- a feat in itself.

"How does Ziva know you?" Gibbs asked suddenly.

"… She… We have a mutual friend, who begged a favour off Ziva. After a whole load of crappy stuff happening, she saved my life and we became friends." Laura said, weighing her words carefully.

"You trust her."

"With my life. And Hope's."

"That's the best way to judge someone."

Hope ran ahead even further, and Gibbs gut twinged seconds before a large black 4by4 drew up at the road.

"Hope, come here!" Laura started forward quickly, eyes wide. Two men got out the car and even from a distance their guns were visible. Unholstering his weapon, Gibbs began to sprint, Laura a second in front of him. Hope had frozen, staring at the men- it wasn't until they'd run forward and grabbed her that she started screaming. Too far away to do anything, Gibbs could only watch as the pretty blonde toddler was bundled into the car, kicking and screaming. As it began to drive off, he brought his gun up and fired at the car as it roared away, vaguely aware of Laura screaming her daughters' name at his side.

The young girl stood sobbing with her arms hanging limply by her side as she stared after the car, a look of complete horror on her face. Gibbs pulled her into a hug, and to his surprise she didn't resist, folding into his chest crying. Murmuring nonsense words to her, he got out his phone and put out a BOLO on the car, before calling the director to tell him what had happened. Even after McGee and Dinozzo had turned up and started processing the crime scene, his gut was telling that everything that had occurred in the last week happening at the same time was no coincidence.

**Dum dum dum! Please review. Next update will be coming soon! X**


	5. Labby

"I don't care. You tell me where the hell my agent is and what the hell it has to do with a two year old girl being abducted!" Gibbs was furious at the director. They were in his office, Laura sitting curled up on the sofa.

"I can't tell you that Agent Gibbs" The Director said calmly.

"The hell you can't!" Gibbs said, leaning over the desk. Neither noticed Laura slide off the sofa and slip out the door.

Avoiding the other agents, she ran down to Abby's lab, where McGee, Tony, Abby and Ducky were watching the scene unfolding in the Directors office via the internal CCTV.

"Oh, this is bad. Really, really bad. Like humongous bad. I haven't seen Gibbs this angry since, well, the last time the Director refused to tell him something. But it wasn't anywhere as bad as this. Nowhere near. This is really, really, _really_ bad." Abby was dancing up and down, biting her nails as she watched the computer screen.

"Abigail, do try and calm down. It's not good for your heart rate."

"Sorry Duckman. But if Gibbs is this worried and bringing Ziva's impromptu vacation into it, his gut is going crazy. Which isn't good. Not good at all. This isn't like Ziva. She doesn't just disappear. There's always a reason. Of some kind. Oh my god! What if she's doing some mission for mossad and that's why Gibbs doesn't know? That would be-"

"Bad Abby, yeah. But she's not working for mossad. " Laura spoke up from the doorway of the lab.

"Do _you _know where she is?" Asked Tony, somewhat angrily.

"Not exactly where." Laura said, coming further into the lab. "I know what she's doing, and I kinda know who she's with."

"Well who?" shouted Abby.

"I can't tell you. I promised both of them!" Laura yelled.

"Both?" asked McGee.

"Crap." Said Laura under her breath, running her hand through her hair.

"Laura, your daughter's been abducted, Ziva's missing and you've already told us both of them are in danger. I think it's a little late to keep promises." Said Ducky softly.

"Daughter?" Said Abby, McGee and Tony unanimously. Nobody had told them of Laura's and Hope's relationship- they'd assumed they were sisters. Laura ignored them, staring at Ducky with tears in her eyes.

"I know." She whispered. Then she seemed to come to a decision. "I might know where they both are… but I don't know where the place actually is."

"It's better than nothing." Said Tony "What do you know about this place?"

"Well…"

"Guys! Where'd Gibbs and the Director go?" Abby asked. Both had disappeared off screen. With that, the elevator dinged, and McGee shoved Laura into Abby's office, following the bad feeling his gut was giving him.. The director strode into the lab, followed by Gibbs.

"Have you seen Laura?" Vance asked curtly.

"No Director."

"Haven't, no."

"Sorry"

"Nope."

Director Vance stared at them for a long moment, before nodding and walking out again. Gibbs however, stayed, and raised an eyebrow. Sheepishly, Dinozzo pointed silently towards the office. Gibbs nodded, aware he hadn't yet heard the elevator ding. He walked the computer screen, and pulled up a picture of a boat. He nodded towards Ducky, and the stairs leading to autopsy, then walked out.

"Huh?" Said Tony. Abby Gibbs-slapped him, before seizing his hand and pulling him towards autopsy.

**Aw... Come on guys. Not one little review for the last chapter? Come on… press the pretty blue button. Pretty please? X**


	6. Storytime

**Hey! Thanks so much to everyone who added alerts, but I'm might start holding chapters to ransom if I don't get reviews! Pretty please people… They make me very happy! X**

In Gibbs's basement, they waited for Laura to start talking after sneaking her out of autopsy. None of them knew exactly what was going on, but they knew Director Vance would stop her talking if he was around.

"Okay, none of this is going to make any sense unless I tell you the whole story, so bear with me. When I was twelve, I still lived in England with my parents. We weren't insanely rich, but they were pretty important, and all my mother ever worried about was how our family came across to other people. One day I was walking home from school, and was abducted. They drugged me, and the next thing I remember is waking up in a really cold basement. The man who abducted me was called Rob Daniels, and somehow he'd managed to smuggle me across the Atlantic into America. Over the next three years or so, he methodically raped and tortured me in that basement, which is why I had Hope so young. She was born when I was thirteen. Six months ago, I was accidently found by a woman called J. She, Ziva and some other friends of theirs basically shot their way in, and we escaped. J took me to California, and I've been living with her since, with Ziva coming down and visiting us on Sunday's and on her days off. " Laura rushed through her speech, her words matter of fact, her voice level despite the tears running down her cheeks.

"Ok, but what does this have to do with Ziva going missing?" asked Tony.

"He… _Rob_ was furious that I'd escaped. He was a control freak. He swore that he'd come back and all of us. It would be his style to make me suffer first. Plus, it was the director who authorised Ziva to go on both mission in the first place. He's protecting his own ar- sorry, backside. He'd put his own career and reputation over their lives." Laura was battling sobs at this point, prompting Abby to go sit next to her and pull her into a surprisingly gentle hug.

"What was Ziva actually doing when she 'went on vacation' then?" McGee asked, putting air quotations in.

"Rescuing J. She'd disappeared that weekend, Zee was gonna go after her. It's why I turned up. I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Her names not really J is it?" wondered Abby. Laura paused, then said

"No, her real names Janica, or something. But she hates it… I think there's some kind of bad memory attached to it."

"So… how does this help us find them?" inquired Tony.

"Rob's predictable. He'll have taken them back to the same place he took me. I'm just not sure where it is. But it's a farmhouse surrounded by woodland." Explained Laura.

"Hang about. Wasn't there a news story about three months ago on a farm that was found with torture instruments in the basement? It was one of those 'what's the world coming to' stories." Piped up McGee.

"Nice Probie! Location?" grinned Tony. He couldn't believe that he was going to have to rescue Ziva again. Honestly… she got in more trouble than Abby and McGee put together.

"Coupla hours drive outside D.C."

"Gear up." Gibbs spoke for the first time, and surprisingly, didn't say a word when Laura got up to follow Tony and McGee.

"Be careful Guys!" Abby called.

"Good Luck!" Said Ducky.

Abby and Ducky watched them walk out, both wondering if the next time they saw them would be when they were in body bags.

"Ducky?"

"Abigail?"

"Can I stay with you tonight? I have a really hinky feeling about this."

"Of course my dear. I also have a 'hinky' feeling. Now come on, we have evidence waiting for us back in your lab."

"On your six, Duckman."

"You lied."

"Excuse me?" asked Laura crossly.

"You lied. About 'J' and her name." Gibbs said, without looking at her. They were in his car; McGee had gone with Tony in his.

"No, I didn't. I was just unsure… I can't say I've ever really asked her about it." Laura said, keeping her head turned to look at the window. Gibbs was silent for a long moment, before nodding. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her relax almost imperceptibly, and knew that he'd been right. She was hiding something. When she'd been talking earlier, she'd glanced down to the left just before she'd answered Abby's question. Sure sign of a liar. The only question was; about what? He watched the young girl out of the corner of his eye, gut twitching. Whatever it was, it wouldn't put them in danger.

Laura, however, was having an internal war. She didn't want to break her promise, yet at the same time keeping quiet could put everyone in more danger. Losing Hope had messed with her head. Tears began to prick her eyes, but she clamped down on the sob that rose in her throat. It was a trick she'd learnt very quickly when she'd been down in that cellar.

"It's okay to cry, you know." Gibbs's soft voice surprised her, and she realised he'd been studying her for a while.

"Rule number two; crying's a sign of weakness." She said softly. Gibbs chuckled slightly.

"How many rules d'you have?" He asked.

"A few. Why?" She said puzzled.

"I have rules too. 'Bout fifty of them." He replied, following Tony in his car as he made a sharp turn of the motorway.

"And you remember them?" Laura grinned, the earlier urge to cry gone.

"Make sure my team do too." Laura laughed at this, for the first time since Hope had been taken. There was silence for the next couple of hours, until Tony turned off the road onto a small dirt lane.

"Oh my god." Breathed Laura, her knuckles white from gripping the handle of the door. "I know this place."

"You've been here before?"

"When Zee rescued me. This was the road we took out. Oh, god, I can't do this." Her breathing was fast and erratic, her face a deathly white.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay. I won't let him hurt you again, I swear, okay? You're safe. I promise. " She calmed down a little and Gibbs concentrated on driving them around all the twists and turns in the road.

Half a mile before the place McGee estimated the farmhouse to be they stopped and pulled over.

"Hey trouble, you OK?" asked Tony, ruffling Laura's hair. Hearing the teenager's story had incited him take on a big brother role towards the young girl. The protective feeling that rose in him when he saw her tear stained face surprised him- it was kind of how he felt about Abby. He'd always wanted a little brother or sister. Somehow, at NCIS he'd got both. And now somewhere along the line he'd gained another. But, he reflected, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

They continued walking along the side of the road for a while; the only sound was that of their breathing.

"Gibbs?"

"Mmm?"

"You think they're already dead don't you?" Laura stared straight ahead as she asked the question, part of her not wanting to hear the answer.

"I don't know." That was the truth. He truly didn't. They trudged on, McGee in front, Laura sandwiched between Tony and Gibbs, who was at the back. Unconsciously, all three were protecting her.

"We need to break off through the tree's here, or we'll be in full view of the farmhouse." McGee said from the front, carefully beginning to pick his way through the undergrowth. As Laura had thought, the farmhouse was surrounded by thick woodland and the area was naturally hilly. The four made their way through the scrub, the three agents unconsciously drawing their weapons. Before long, the farmhouse had come into view.


	7. Surprise

**Aw... still no reviews :-( Thanks for the alerts though! Please tell me what you think- I'd like to know how to improve it! X**

Vaguely aware of Laura's quickening breath, Gibbs hunkered down, watching the farmhouse. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it.

"This the place?" he asked softly.

"Yes." She whispered, so quietly he had to strain to hear her.

"Boss?" That was Tony, all trace of humour from before gone.

"Cover exits, clear the place. The usual, Dinozzo."

"Got it Boss." Before any of them could move, three gunshots resonated through the trees from behind them. Without a word, Laura raced towards them, the three men not far behind her.

All of a sudden, Laura skidded to a halt incredulous at the scene in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could a small blonde missile flew towards her, launching herself into Laura's arms.

"Mummy!"

Laura caught her easily, hugging her as if she'd never let go. Gibbs, McGee and Tony halted behind her as they caught sight of the reunion, and the sight beyond it. Ziva stood there in black fatigues, checking the pulse of the three men lying on the ground in front of her. The men who were currently missing their heads.

She looked up, and a smile spread over her face.

"Never piss off an assassin." I said standing up and holstering my gun. Grins stretched over the three men's facing, and Gibbs stepped forward, opening his arms. I ran into them, holding him tightly.

"You came after me? Again?" I breathed disbelievingly, clutching at him tightly.

"Always Ziver." He murmured as he held her just as tightly. "You've gotta stop scaring us like this."

We broke apart, unlike Laura and Hope. I hugged McGee and Tony tightly, definitely not lingering slightly over the latter. Laura had shifted Hope onto her hip, but the young girl refused to unlock her arms from around her mum's neck. So she stayed, and hugged me awkwardly with one arm.

"_Toda_." She said, and we both knew what she was talking about.

"So much for it all being a secret." I said drily, raising an eyebrow at Laura, who smiled and shrugged with one shoulder.

"You do what's necessary."

"Rule three. Four. Err…" I frowned; cross I was unable to remember. Hope giggled at my face, and I felt my expression soften as I stuck my tongue out at the mini-whirlwind. Hope did one back but before I could retaliate another gunshot rang out from woodland.

I swore softly in Hebrew, and began to run towards the sound, team right behind me. Laura took it at a slower pace, mindful of the child in her arms. A half minute later and I burst into a clearing, albeit by myself and stopped dead when I realised I wasn't needed after all.

"Are you OK?" I asked a redhead who was kneeling on the ground in front of me, with a dead guy lying in front of her.

"Oh, just dandy." She said, anger leaking through into her voice. "How many of them are there?"

"Too many." I replied, helping her off the ground. "I should warn you, Gibbs and the others are here."

"Crap." The pretty redhead cursed. "Where?" Right on cue, the pair heard rustling behind them, and she turned away as if to run. Too late, as Gibbs came into the clearing, Tony and McGee behind him.

"Ziver?"

The redhead froze, and I closed her eyes, cursing softly.

"Who're you?" asked Tony, frowning at the back of the women standing beside me.

And everything seemed to slow, as the women took a breath and slowly turned around, and Gibbs found himself staring into the eyes of one very alive Jenny Sheppard.


	8. Home

**Hey everyone! Massive thanks to NCIS Fan28, who reviewed and made me very happy! On with the story!**

Gibbs stared at her for a long moment, face a picture of shock.

"Jen?"

Jenny swore softly, running a hand through her hair.

"Not exactly how I wanted to do this." She said under her breath, before smiling a small, half-smile at the stunned team. "Hullo, you lot. Getting into trouble again?"

"Oh my god. Jenny!" Tony breathed, lowering the arm holding out his gun. Jenny's grin grew.

"Hey Tony. Wanna pick your jaw up off the floor?"

"Oh my god!" The three men were frozen, staring at the woman who was supposed to have been dead for over three years.

"Blasphemy, Tony. Wash your mouth out!" Laura's voice came from behind them and she came into the clearing with Hope at her side, obviously amused. "Hey J. Can I stop calling you by your initial now?"

Jenny smiled and hugged the young teenager warmly.

"Sure." She laughed. "Oi, you lot! When you've quite finished staring do I get a hug?"

The three men seemed uncertain for a moment, then Tony stepped forward with a large grin.

"It's really you!" he laughed, hugging her before picking her up and spinning her around.

"DiNozzo!" Yelled Jenny, laughing along with him- only pretending to be angry. McGee came forward, and pecked her cheek.

"It's good to see you Director."

"Not Director any more, Tim. Just Jenny now." She smiled at the young man, who gave a weak smile back.

As she stepped away from him, she steeled herself for what was coming next. She looked at the man who'd been everything at some point, mentor, partner, friend, lover and finally, employee.

"Hello Jethro."

"Jen." She was taken back to the first time they'd met after she left him in Paris, in MTAC. Just after Kate had been killed, he'd been emotional, not that you could tell.

She stood there, arms by her sides, unsure what to do next- of all the team; he had been the one she'd been most unsure of. Despite knowing him, sometimes better than he knew himself, she hadn't been sure how he'd react. Of course, she hadn't intended for any of them to find out this way.

"Say something, Jethro. Please." Even to herself, she sounded nervous and tense. He ignored her, and didn't say a word, but instead stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. She sank into his embrace, relieved. Gibbs couldn't believe that the women he thought he'd lost forever was in his arms, alive.

"Missed ya, Jen." He felt her lips curve into a smile on his shoulder, and hugged her tighter.

"I missed you too, Jethro." She whispered, meaning it with all her heart. She pulled away, smiling up at him.

"I don't understand Jenny, I saw your dead body myself. I couldn't find a pulse." Tony said from behind them. Jenny bit her lip, glancing at Ziva.

* * *

><p>I bit my lip, slipping an arm around Laura's shoulders.<p>

"YOU KNEW?" Hollered Tony. I winced, but nodded. I saw Gibbs staring at me, but couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze and see the betrayal I knew would be there.

"Um… Guys? I know you must really want to know the whole story, but could we please do it somewhere else?" Laura spoke up nervously, and everyone could see how tense she was. I pulled her closer, one hand going to the gun on my hip.

"Well, I would say you could all come to my house, but since _someone_ blew it up that's not really possible." Jenny said, glaring at Gibbs.

"I didn't blow it up. I set it on fire." Gibbs replied. Jenny thumped him on the arm, and he jumped.

"Ow!"

"Oh, that didn't hurt!"

"Yes it did!"

The team watched their interaction, marvelling at the difference in Jenny. Before, she would have taken a chunk out of Gibbs for back chatting, but now she was laughing and totally relaxed.

"Use mine. It's big enough, and nobody will look for us there." I said quietly, knowing that Tony would not like this idea.

"Good thinking Ziva. Plus, Laura won't freak out if she falls asleep." Jenny grinned at me, and I smirked; I'd seen the change in my friend as soon as she no longer had the responsibility of an agency resting on her shoulders. I could only hope that this new development didn't take the sparkle she had away from her as it had last time.

I closed my eyes in the car, not wanting to be interrogated. Jenny had taken Laura and Hope and gone with Gibbs, so I had climbed into the back of Tony and McGee's car. I had always known that one day the truth would come out… I just hadn't expected it to be this soon.

"Ziva. Zee!" The voice came at me from the darkness, and I instinctively bought my arms and tried to roll away from the hand shaking my shoulder.

"Ziva! It's ok, it's just me!" I gasped as I opened my eyes and came face to face with Tony.

"Tony?" I hated the fact my voice trembled as I stilled my arms and stopped fighting him. He was leaning over from the driver's seat, McGee in the passenger's. It was dark outside… we must have been driving all night.

"Yeah, it's me Zee. Boy, am I glad you no longer kill then ask questions." I smiled slightly at that, calming my breathing.

"Sorry" I murmured.

"S'ok. Are you alright 'cause we're here?" He asked, looking at me concerned. I nodded mutely, giving him a grin.

"That was quick. Has Gibbs been giving you driving lessons?" I jumped out the car to avoid the head slap I knew was coming.

"Hey!" I laughed at his indignant expression, and zipped around the car as he came after me. I was so grateful he didn't hate me for lying to him… or at least hadn't remembered he was supposed to be.

"Oi you two! Are you planning on coming in here or do we have to come out there and get you?" Gibbs yelled at us from the steps to my apartment.

"Coming!" We called. We ran towards them and I scooped up Hope on the way, swinging her up onto my shoulders and making her giggle. We climbed up to my flat, and I let us in, depositing Hope on the couch. I pulled on Jenny's arm, spinning her around and pushing her down next to her.

"Ziva!"

"Mm?"

Laura grinned, and curled up next to her, Jenny putting her arm around her as McGee came through the door, holding up his phone.

"I called Abby and Ducky. They're on their way." I saw Jenny tense slightly she tightened her grip on Laura.

"Jen… she needs to breathe." I said gently. Laura shot me a smile, and I began to pace, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You're limping Zee." Laura said frowning.

"It is nothing." I said, continuing to pace. Although, when I thought about it… my leg hurt quite a lot. Gibbs came over to me and took my arm, guiding me to a seat.

"Gibbs!" I protested, trying to get out of his grasp.

"You're injured." He said simply.

"I am fine."

"Ziva… your leg's covered in blood." Tony said coming over. I looked down in surprise.

"Oh." It was. Gibbs took out a knife and began to cut away the leg of my jeans. I sucked in a breath as the material caught the wound.

"What the hell happened to it?" Exclaimed Tony.

"Erm…" I sacked my brains, trying to remember how it had been injured. Guy with a gun, guy with a knife, guy with a knife and a gun… oh.

"It's a knife wound." Gibbs said as McGee brought in a jug of warm water.

"Oh for god's sake, is this really necessary? It's not exactly the first time I've been stabbed." I objected. Gibbs silenced me with a glare and continued to clean the blood from my leg. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, and Jenny froze.

"Guys, if you don't open the door right this minute I'm going to kill you all and leave absolutely no forensic evidence!" Abby yelled. Everyone froze and Tony took in a breath.

"This is going to be fun."

**So what'd ya think? X**


	9. Explanations

**Yay! Reviews! Thanks so much to TVismydrug, 24, NCIS Fan28 and andriaallen 'cause their reviews have really made my day! This one's kinda long, but there was no other way that I could see to make it flow. As always, please review! X**

McGee got up to answer the door and Jenny pulled Hope onto her lap, hiding behind her and making Hope laugh.

"Timmy!" I heard, and smiled.

"Hello, Timothy. Did you find Ziva?" That was Ducky's voice.

"Ducky!" I called. Abby burst into the room at the sound of my voice, and I stood up, ignoring my injured leg.

"Ziva!" Abby caught me in a tight hug, and I hugged her back, happy beyond words to see my friend.

"Hello Abby." I whispered. She pulled back, and glared at me.

"If you ever do that to me again Ziva David I swear I'll… Well, I won't be able to do anything to you but you get the idea." She hugged me again, before tackling Tony.

"Hey Duck. Could ya look at Ziva's leg when we've finished? Gotta knife wound." Gibbs said.

"Oh dear. It's good to see you Ziva, but you really must stop injuring yourself." He smiled, coming over and embracing me, subtly studying my leg.

"Sorry Ducky." I glance at Jenny, and she swallowed thickly. Releasing Tony, Abby spun around to Gibbs, but caught sight of the redhead on the sofa. She stopped, standing stock still and staring.

"…Jenny?" she whispered, eyes wide. Ducky turned at her whisper, and gasped.

"Abs" murmured Jenny, tears in her eyes. She stood up, sliding Hope off her lap. For a long moment, nobody moved then Abby came to life.

"Mommy!" She screamed, launching herself at Jenny, who caught her easily, wrapping her arms around her.

"I missed you Abs. So much." They held each other, before Abby drew back a little, still clutching her tightly, touching Jenny's face gently, before engulfing her in another fierce hug. I could see the tears running down her cheeks, and a fresh wave of guilt washed over me for knowing I helped put them there. They clung to each other, looking like they'd never let go. When they finally came apart, tears were streaming down both their faces. Jenny cupped Abby's face in her hands, smiling even as the tears fell down her face.

"Don't cry Abs. You'll ruin your lovely makeup."

"You're one to talk!" Abby said, letting out a laughing sob. Both grinned wider, before Jenny turned towards Ducky.

"Hey Ducky." She wiped away the tears on her face, flicking her long hair over one shoulder. She sank into the embrace he offered, holding him closely.

"Jennifer… I don't understand. How…?" Ducky, for once, didn't know what to say. I glanced at Jenny, who shrugged.

"Yeah Duck. We were kinda wondering that too." Said Gibbs, pulling my arm and making me sit back down. I scowled, but unfortunately that didn't deter Ducky, who started examining my leg.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god what happened to your leg?" Yelled Abby, jumping up from where she was sitting beside Laura.

"I'm okay Abby. It's just a surface wound." I soothed the panicked goth, hoping my words were true. The last thing I needed was stitches.

"Ziva. Talk." Said Gibbs. I ducked my head, drawing in a deep breath. I gestured for everyone to sit down, and Abby went to sit on McGee's lap, while Gibbs sat on the arm of the sofa next to Jenny. Tony sat on the floor by Laura, and I stood up, letting Ducky take my seat. I sat on the arm, and began the entire story.

"Before I joined NCIS, you all know Jenny and I ran anti-terrorism ops. During the course of one of these ops, Jen was once abducted by a man named Alexander Roshwitz. I got her out, but for some reason, he became fixated on Jenny. He stalked her, followed us all the way through Europe. I had some friends at mossad… deal with him. He was put in prison and neither of us thought of him for years. Until a couple of months before LA." Jenny swallowed, but gave me an encouraging smile.

"He was released, and immediately came for Jenny. It wasn't pretty. He tried constantly tracking her, and it got to the point where Jenny would wait until about eleven at night, sneak out and come sleep in my spare room." I paused, unsure exactly how much she wanted me to reveal.

"He started threatening me, and Ziva." Jenny took over the story, flashing a grin at me. "Then Jethro, he saw you visiting me, and started on you. He began following the three of us, watched you interact with each other and eventually realised just how close you all were. He basically told me that if I didn't do as he said he would kill not just Ziva, but all of you, and other various NCIS agents. Then, the La Grenouille fiasco kicked off, and I found I just couldn't deal withal of it." At that, I took up the story again.

"Afterwards, I got info from an informant at mossad about Svetlana coming for Jenny. She waived me off… but started making plans, at that point without telling me."

"You have to understand, I loved you all, and I would've been destroyed if any of you had been hurt because of me. And quite frankly, I was terrified. He frightened me, and I'd spent months living in fear of what he would do next. I figured if I could disappear for a few years, you would all be safe and he would stop his obsession. I contacted Leon, told him what I was planning. I knew that you lot would want proof, which was where Ziva came in."

"Director Vance knew?" said Abby, but was quickly shushed by McGee.

"I asked Ziva to steal some blood from a lab up north. Then I made up symptoms for Ducky, got him to run the blood. I knew Abby would realise there were no Jane Does, and would go to Gibbs who would go to Ducky and find out the blood was 'mine'." She made quote marks with her fingers over the last word. "I hoped it would settle his gut… just in case."

"Then William Decker died, and we saw our chance. Svetlana was coming, and the opportunity was too good to miss."

"So I used Mike Franks, made him think I was sick too. At the diner, I was wearing a top-of the range, almost invisible bullet proof vest. I shot the bastards who came after me, put on some snazzy make-up and took a tablet that slowed my heart rate down so much a pulse was undetectable. Tony and Ziva arrived, and it convinced Tony enough to believe I was dead. Leon turned up, and some of Ziva's friends from mossad spirited me away, gave me the antidote and set me up in a safe house. Leon dealt with everything at NCIS, and Ziva helped me set up a new life and a new identity."

"Any holidays I took, supposedly to Israel to see my father were actually trips to Israel to see Jenny. She flew out a few days before me, and flew back a few days after. I hated lying, but if I hadn't Roshwitz would've killed you. I chose the lesser of two evils. Plus, Jenny was my friend. It was frightening to see her at my front door in tears and shaking every night. I couldn't not help stop it. I did it for a good reason." Ziva said, raising her chin and meeting their eyes defiantly. The story was told. All that was left was their reactions. Ziva braced herself for hatred and distrust-after all, that was all she'd ever known. But would it be what she got?


	10. Makeup

**Hey peeps! Hope ya like this one! I think I do… Oh well, please review, it gives me stuff to build on! X**

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Abby dejectedly. "We would have helped you." Jenny got of the sofa and knelt in front of her.

"I couldn't risk it Abs. I loved you like a daughter- still do- and I couldn't put that burden on your shoulders. On any of your shoulders." She said distress clear in her voice. "I'm sorry. Truly sorry. And don't give me that bull about rule six Jethro, because this needs an apology." Abby lent forward and gave her a hug, and just like that, everything was forgiven. Gibbs stood up, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm proud of you, Ziver." He murmured into my hair, and I lent into him carefully.

"I'm sorry too, Gibbs. There were times when I wanted to tell you so bad, but the logical voice in my head protecting Jenny always won out."

"You protected your old partner, Ziver."

"But in doing so screwed over my current partner." Gibbs glared at me.

"Ziver… I'm on your side here." I stared at him for a long moment, before a large smile spread across my face.

"_Toda Abba._" I said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"Everybody happy now…?" Hope spoke up for the first time, still curled into her mum.

"Ssh Sweetheart." Murmured Laura, but I chuckled.

"Everybody's happy, _Tetelah._" I held out her arms, and Hope ran to them, laughing when she was swung up high into the air. I saw Abby yawn and looked at my watch, noticing a light at the windows. I groaned.

"It's five in the morning" I said, realising just how tired I was. And I'd slept in the car on the way here.

"Alright" said Gibbs, standing up. "McGee, in the cupboard over there are two airbeds and pumps. Get them set up out here. DiNozzo, there are linens in the same cupboard… sort out the spare room. Duck, could ya stitch up Ziva?" Everyone stared at him.

"What?" He yelled.

"Don't think you've ever said so much at once boss." Said Tony, then yelped when Jenny head slapped him from behind.

"Do as he says." She instructed, depositing an armful of blankets on the sofa.

"Boss… we're not going to have enough beds." Said McGee.

"Yeah we will… me and Hope already have a room so we don't need the beds. Plus Jenny always uses the spare room." Laura piped up. And within minutes, all beds were set up. Gibbs stared at them, then sighed.

"Boss… how did you know where all that was?" asked Tony. Gibbs just stared at him, and he immediately turned away and started playing with Hope. I was glad Gibbs hadn't answered him- it was embarrassing enough that I had nightmares that were sometimes bad I had to call Gibbs without everyone knowing about it. Gibbs had stayed over more than once. Gibbs looked at us and sighed.

"Nothin' I say is gonna change it, so partner up how you wish." Abby let out a small cheer at this. Laura picked up Hope, and they disappeared into the back of the apartment, as I linked my hand with Tony's, smiling shyly and led him back into my bedroom.

* * *

><p>Jenny smirked at this, and Gibbs heard her mutter under her breath-<p>

"About bloody time too." He stared at her for a long moment,

"Eh?"

"Oh honestly Jethro… don't tell me you didn't know!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I knew… I just thought they'd already gone there." He said, all of a sudden painfully aware of the awkward bed situation.

"No, Jethro." Smiled Jenny, amused. Behind them, Abby, McGee and Ducky were talking quietly as they got ready to sleep on the airbeds. Jenny glanced around at them, watching them silently. Gibbs watched as her smile faded and a look of pain washed over her face.

"Jen?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair. She'd let it grow out again, and it just touched her lower back. Jenny turned and gave him a sad smile, but didn't explain.

"Hey. Where'd you go?" insisted Gibbs.

"I… I just realised how much I gave up Jethro. And for what? Some misguided attempt at revenge? My life could have turned out so differently if I hadn't been so damn stubborn!" Her voice got louder, and Gibbs drew her into him, hugging her close.

"But you were, and it didn't. Jen… Abby looks to you as a mother, so does Tony, even McGee does and you're a mixture of mother and sister to Ziva. Ducky thinks of you as a daughter. You have a family. Yes, you left, but now you're back. And not one person here blames you for leaving. They just want you to stay Jen. " Jen drew back to look at him, tears in her eyes,

"God, I haven't cried in months and now look at me." She grinned, wiping her eyes, before looking at him. "I don't intend on going anywhere Jethro. But what about you?"

"Hm?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You said what I was to the rest of the team… but what am I to you?" She said, voice teasing, but for one, brief moment he glimpsed an incredibly vulnerable women. He lowered his head until their lips were a hairs breadth apart, smirking when her breath hitched.

"You really need me to tell you?" He murmured, before sealing the gap.

Their lips moved together in a familiar pattern, and Jenny twisted into him, drawing him closer. They broke apart, arms still around each other, and Jenny's eyes flickered to the three people behind them. They were absorbed in something, and hadn't noticed. Jenny locked eyes with Gibbs.

"I don't want to mess this up Jethro." She whispered.

"You won't Jen. I'm not gonna let you- not again. Now let's get some sleep 'cause I have a feeling we're gonna have a helluva lot to deal with in the morning." Jenny took his hand and led her back into her room. And within minutes, the whole apartment was asleep.


	11. Oops

**Howdy! A million thanks to andriaallen, who reviewed the last chapter! Imaginary cupcakes for all who review this time! X**

"Do I look like I have a death wish Tony?"

"Shush, Abs."

"But they won't kill you. They will kill us two."

"What're you three doing?"

"SHH!"

"Woah. You guys need coffee! And Caf-Pow!"

"We've already had some. We wanna see if Mommy and Daddy spent the night together!"

"Why don't you just open the door and blame it on Tony?"

"Hey!"

"Why do you not just wait for them to get up?"

"Yikes!"

"Crap!"

"Zee! Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"She didn't sneak. I knew she was there."

"Well thanks for the warning!"

"You lot! Let them sleep in peace!"

"Sorry Ducky."

"Sorry Duckman!"

"Sorry, Doctor."

"Please call me Ducky my dear. Everybody does. Where's Hope?"

"Asleep."

Their voices faded a bit. Jenny groaned.

"Please tell me you're awake. I cannot deal with them by myself."

"Bah. I was hoping they'd forget we were here."

"This is Tony we're talking about."

"Point taken." Gibbs opened one eye, saw Jenny was buried under the covers. He gently grasped them by the top, and flipped them back, grinning at her squeal.

"Jethro!"

"Time to get up." He smirked, and Jenny scowled, before she whipped around, pushing him back and straddling him. She put her lips next to his, nuzzling him.

"That wasn't very nice, Jethro." She wiggled her hips, laughing at his… reaction. He gripped her hips, kissing her. Hands strayed, before Jenny broke away, standing up and going to the wardrobe. She opened it, before looking over her shoulder.

"Time to get up, Jethro." She hid her smile.

"Aw, not nice Jen!" He moaned, following her over to the wardrobe. Her hands roamed across the items there, but before she could choose Gibbs picked her up bridal style and deposited her on the bed.

"Jethro!" She protested, but he pinned her wrists above her head and silenced her lips with his. They took up again, hands roaming over bodies.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Abby, whose mouth was open as if to say something. She yelped as she took in the scene in her room, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Yikes! Ew! Parent sex… I'm scarred for life!" She dashed out the room, eyes still covered, running straight to Ziva.

"Ziva! They're… they're…" she gestured with her hands, eyes wide. Ziva choked on her coffee.

"You mean they are… ?And you…?"

"Yes!" Cried Abby. The girls stared at each other, before bursting into laughter.

"Finally!" Laura came in with sleepy Hope on her hip, followed by the boys. Abby and Ziva explained what'd happened, making the boys laugh.

"I saw a movie like this once-" WHACK!

"Ow! Lauuuraaaa!" Tony moaned, rubbing his arm.

"One more movie quote Tony and I swear…!" She threatened. "C'mon, I'm hungry. There's a café down the road we can go to. Once the lovebirds get up that is."

"Laura, I'd hate to start slapping you like DiNozzo." Gibbs came in, Jenny trailing behind him.

"Good morning Jethro, Jennifer. Sleep well?" Ducky greeted.

"Or at all?" murmured Tony under his breath.

"DiNozzo!" Yelled Jenny and Gibbs together.

"Ok people, café time! Before you all kill each other!" Laura said. Ziva grabbed Tony and dragged him out the house, followed by Abby dragging McGee.

"Jenny, hat and glasses are on the cabinet by the front door!" Called Laura as she walked out with Ducky, who was carrying Hope. The pair had found a mutual love for stories, and had been sharing tales –fictional and real- all morning.

"What did she mean?" Asked Gibbs as he grabbed his keys. He turned round to find Jenny wearing a large pair of sunglasses and a cap pulled low. At his raised eyebrow she explained-"I went out once and was recognised. I talked my way out of it but it's better not to take chances." He shrugged, and they made their way to the café.

* * *

><p>"So what're you gonna do now Jen?" asked Gibbs as he finished his pancakes. Everyone knew what he meant.<p>

"I'm not leaving again." She promised, seeing Abby's panicked expression. "But until I know there's absolutely no way Roshwitz can get to you I'm not going public. Apart from anything, I doubt NCIS would have me back after lying to everyone for several years. I'm still me… I just can't be as free with my identity as I was before."

"You promise you're not leaving again?" Asked Abby anxiously. Jenny lent over the table to squeeze her hand.

"I promise Abby. I will not leave again." Abby looked at her, before coming around the table and hugging her fiercely.

"Please Mom. I can't go through losing you again." Jenny cupped her face in her hands as she had the night before, and kissed her forehead.

"And the reason I'm not leaving again is I can't go through losing you again sweetheart. I will not make the same mistake twice." This seemed to convince Abby, and she nodded and both sat down. Individual chatter broke out, but Gibbs got a call.

"Gib- Hello Leon. Yes I… No." He listened in silence for a minute. And another minute. Five minutes later, the team could still hear Director Vance shouting through the phone. Finally, silence.

"If you'd let me speak, Leon you'd know we're all intending on coming in by 1200 anyway." Tony subtly checked his watch. 1130. Uh oh. That meant Ziva and Gibbs would have to drive if they wanted to get there on time.

"Can I come?" asked Laura, directing the question at Ziva, who nodded.

"I'm coming too. I need to talk to Leon, and then I'll hide with Abby." Abby clapped her hands and let out a little 'yay!' at that.

"Right, Ziva drive Tony to get changed, take Laura and Hope with you. We'll meet in the car park at NCIS- WAIT for us. Abby, McGee, with me and we can detour to your places to change your clothes." Gibbs directed. As they left, none of them noticed the man and woman watching them from the back of the shop.


	12. Family

**Hey everyone! Last chapter! I'm thinking of writing a sequel, but only if you guys want it! Give me a shout via review to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading the story, and thank you to NCIS Fan28 who reviewed the last chapter and made my chemistry revision a lot happier! Tell me what ya think of the chapter and if ya want a sequel! X**

"Jennifer, come through autopsy so you don't have to get a pass. That could cause all kind of awkward questions." Ducky said. They went into around the back, while everyone else used the normal entrance. It didn't escape Gibbs that Tony and Ziva were holding hands.

"David, DiNozzo. Rule 12." He snapped once they were in the bullpen, inwardly grinning. They glanced at each other, before stopping dead.

"We don't care Gibbs." I said firmly. He stared at us.

"What?"

"We don't care." Repeated Tony, tightening his grip on my hand. "We're in love, and have been for a while. And we're not gonna let your rules mess up our lives. I was an idiot after Somalia, too scared to stand up to you. But I will not lose her again. We could be killed, any of us, any day, and we're not gonna waste a single second- we'll get the work done and act professional, but beyond that, no promises. And if you transfer one of us out, then we'll both quit. Ziva wants to show me the things she's seen around the world, and I wanna see them. I'd rather solve crimes, but I will not choose anything over her again."

He finished his speech, and I squeezed his hand, staring at Gibbs and prayed for his approval. For my father's approval.

He looked at us, before slapping Tony over the back of the head.

"You hurt my daughter, DiNozzo, I'll hurt you." He said. I let go of Tony and hugged Gibbs tightly. Behind us, there was clapping. I turned, to see half the agency including Director Vance clapping and watching us.

"Go DiNozzo!"

"'Bout time too!"

"I win the pool!" yelled Abby excitedly, squeezing Tony and I half to death.

"Pool?" we both asked.

"Sure there's been one for years. It started with Director Shepard keeping the little black book, then Director Vance took over. Pretty much every agent who's ever passed through the doors is in on it. Even Gibbs made a bet!" Before we could respond, we spotted Ducky and Jenny- who was still in glasses and a cap- and we all made our way up to Vance's office.

"We have some 'splainin to do." Murmured Tony. I hit him.

In his office, Vance ushered us all, then stared at us with a look of bemusement on his face. His eyes widened at the sight of Jenny, who'd taken the glasses and cap off once through the doors.

"I take it the secret's out then Jenny?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"You could say that." She laughed, returning the gesture. Vance turned to me.

"Welcome back, Agent David. And congratulations on a successful mission."

"Thank you. I had some help." Gradually, taking it in turns, we began to explain, and the whole story came out.

* * *

><p>"Look on the bright side we still have our jobs." Said Tony cheerfully. Ziva glared at him. They'd spent the last 15 minutes being shouted at for risking their lives.<p>

"Come on, J, to my lab. And you Timmy!" Abby said, grasping Jenny's hand and dragging her away, McGee following.

"Going for coffee" said Gibbs striding away and Ziva followed Ducky down to autopsy as he wanted to check her leg.

"Tow-nee. Wanna play Tag?" asked Hope, stretching her arms up. He swung her up easily.

"Hm. I don't think I know how to play that. Why don't you teach me?" he grinned, and the pair started playing, watched by an amused Laura. Before long, their game had spread from the bullpen to the entire floor. Laura began drawing on a piece of paper, sketching out an idea she'd had earlier.

"Laura?" the voice came from behind her, and she turned.

"Mum?"

A thin, imposing woman stood in front of her, glaring. Dresses in all designer clothes, she had a hand on her hip.

"What the hell are you wearing? You look like you grew up in a gutter" The women said. Laura opened her mouth, then closed it again. She had on jeans, boots and a blouse.

"Nice to see you too. What the hell are you doing here?"

"You even speak like it." The woman's upper lip curled. "I'm here to take you home. People are talking."

"Not without Hope."

"You are not bringing that illegitimate brat into my house!"

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that! I will not give her up. Unlike you, I'm not a heartless bitch… Hope is my life." Laura glared at her mother, standing up to her for the first time ever.

"Hope? What kind of name is that? You will come home and you will leave her here, because I'm telling you to." From behind the women, a tall man stepped out. Why did he look familiar? A picture…?

"NO!" Shouted Laura. The man was Alexander Roshwitz. He raised a gun at Laura.

"I would rather not shoot you, little girl. Just do as your mother says. Celia is really quite a clever woman." His voice was high, like a young Childs'.

"She is not my mother." Spat Laura. Celia stared at her for a long moment, before shrugging. Roshwitz clicked off the safety.

A shot rang out.

Roshwitz dropped dead, and Gibbs lowered his weapon from behind him. Celia stepped forward, ignoring the dead body, and gripped Laura's wrist vicelike.

"OW! You're hurting me!"

"You're coming with me. Home. Right now." Behind them Laura heard the rest of the team burst into the bullpen.

"Please… my wrist…" Her mother's grip was bringing on flashbacks for Laura.

"_You little bitch! You'll do as I say!"_

"_No… please."_

"_You're mine. Fair and square darling. You should have fought harder."_

"_NO!"_

"Get your hands off my daughter." Gibb's steely voice rang out.

"Your..?" Celia's grip loosened, and Laura wrenched her arm from her grasp, running into Jenny's arms, eyes searching for Hope. She was with Tony, who was watching from a distance with Hope in his arms. Security arrived, but Gibbs stepped forward.

"She's my daughter. You ever come near her, Hope or any of our family again and you will regret the day you were born. Understand?" Celia swallowed.

"Laura Elizabeth Johnson, come with me right now." She tried one last time. Laura stared at her.

"My name is Laura Jennifer Gibbs." She said, and turned away. In the night, when the nightmares had woken her and the screams had woken Jenny and Gibbs, they'd come to the arrangement. It worked for all of them. Gibbs came forward, and wrapped his arms around her and Jenny

"They won't come near you again." Grabbing her picture from the side, she held it up. In stunning detail, was the whole team, smiling and laughing together. In the corner, in cursive writing, were the words 'A dysfunctional family.' She smiled up at him, tears still on her cheeks, sure that even if _He _came back, she'd be safe.

"Thanks Dad."

**End. (Maybe)**


End file.
